


Stay

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [14]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd wondered for a moment if he was in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

He'd wondered for a moment if he was in love with her. But only for a moment. He had lived too long for such delusions. This was about boredom and loneliness.

He'd played his part and she'd played his game and had gotten his attention. For these few hours he had been truly alive. But she'd reached the castle and found the child and now she was leaving. He didn't want her to go. So he would use the only words he could to ask her to stay, even as he saw the truth dawning in her cruel, beautiful eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt, but this was inspired by the song "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith. Go listen to it.


End file.
